


Boiling Water

by meglorraine



Series: November 2016 Prompts [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: kuroo was supposed to be cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglorraine/pseuds/meglorraine
Summary: Kuroo and Bokuto. In the kitchen. Kuroo was supposed to be cooking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did a month long writing challenge in November, this is from the 25th prompt "Boiling Water."

“Dude! I didn’t know you could cook!” Bokuto exclaimed.

“Shit yeah man.” Kuroo smiled, leaning against the counter next to the stove where he was waiting for a pot of water to come to a boil. “Spaghetti is my specialty.”

“Akaashi said it was your turn to cook?” Bokuto asked with a knowing grin.

“Yeah.” Kuroo sighed, running a hand through his forever messed up hair. “You wanna stay for dinner?” he asked, glancing at the box of pasta.

“Sure.” Bokuto shrugged, trying to play it off like it wasn’t a big deal. Which it wasn’t. He and Kuroo ate together all the time. What’s the big deal.

“Hey.” Kuroo said, pulling Bokuto out of his thoughts. “Come here.” he said with a grin, like he was up to something. Bokuto stepped closer to Kuroo. “Closer.” Kuroo laughed. He took another step, wary of what Kuroo had planned. Kuroo rolled his eyes at Bokutos wariness and reached forward, grabbing Bokuto by one of the belt loops on his pants and pulling him close. Bokuto lost his balance and nearly fell on Kuroo. He was going to apologize, but Kuroo started laughing at him.

“Well that wasn’t nice.” Bokuto pouted.

“Dude. Your face was hilarious.” Kuroo laughed,  “Sorry man, I couldn’t resist.” Kuroo apologized, booping Bokuto on the nose. Bokuto saw this as a challenge and booped Kuroo right back. This started a booping war, which quickly escalated into a tickle war.

Well … until Bokuto’s hands slipped a little too far up Kuroo’s shirt and Kuroo made a noise that was not because of any tickling. Bokuto and Kuroo froze, their faces growing redder by the second. Kuroo was about to make a joke to break the tension when Bokuto made his move and suddenly they were kissing. Kuroo was shocked at first but Bokuto’s mouth felt nice against his. He hesitantly kissed back, wondering if maybe he was dreaming this. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s dreamed of kissing Bokuto. Although kissing in the dreams never felt as real and good as this. Kuroo was lost, pressed between Bokuto and the counter and kissing like they had all of the time in the world.

Until the pot over boiled and the water landed on the stovetop with a heart-attack inducing hiss. Bokuto leapt back from Kuroo as if the water had hit him instead of the stovetop, apologies flying from his lips. Kuroo stood there dazed for a minute before turning to the over boiling pot and taking it off of the element. He slowly added the pasta and turned down the element before putting the pot back.

“So that just happened, right?” he asked, not turning back to Bokuto.

“I’m sorry Kuroo. I don’t know why I did that.” Bokuto said again, taking a step toward Kuroo. Oh god, Kuroo probably hates him now.

“Can we do it again?” Kuroo asked, because apparently he was not in control of his own damn mouth.

“You want to?” Bokuto asked, not believing what he was hearing.

“Yeah.” Kuroo said turning around, “Unless you don’t want to?” Kuroo’s heart was leaping in his chest.

“I do.” Bokuto said, his face splitting into a massive grin. “Does this mean what I think it means?”

“I think it does.” Kuroo replied with a grin of his own.


End file.
